


A Certain Kind of Comfort | Một loại an ủi nhất định

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [18]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Civil War II: The Oath, Evil Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: "Anh có muốn ngồi không?" Steve chỉ ghế sofa, nhưng Tony không muốn ngồi, gã gần như khẩn trương đến phát run.Và gã cũng chẳng thể kìm nén lâu hơn nữa. "Steve-- Mọi thứ sai hết cả rồi, đó là lỗi của tôi, tôi--""Vậy sao?" Steve trông có vẻ như đang xem xét vấn đề. Vẻ mặt anh thay đổi, quá nhanh để Tony có thể xác định, và sau đó anh trông bình tĩnh hơn bao giờ hết -- bình tĩnh vàlạnh lùng. "Anh đến đây chỉ để cho tôi biết những điều đó?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Certain Kind of Comfort | Một loại an ủi nhất định

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Certain Kind of Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575676) by [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/pseuds/Comicsohwhyohwhy), [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.
> 
> [Civil War II: The Oath](https://www.cbr.com/sdcc-excl-spencer-swears-civil-war-ii-the-oath-will-change-the-entire-marvel-universe/)

Tony không chắc mình đang làm gì ở đây, trước căn hộ của Steve. Gã nên tự mình đối phó với mớ hỗn độn mà bản thân đã tạo ra thì hơn, nhưng gã không thể, và Steve-- Steve là bạn của gã, đã từng, ít nhất Steve sẽ lắng nghe gã một lần.

(Gã muốn gặp Steve, bởi vì Steve lúc nào cũng là người truyền cảm hứng cho gã nhất. Bởi vì gã hy vọng Steve sẽ tử tế. Vì-- Vì Tony thật thảm hại)

Steve nhanh chóng mở cửa, như thể anh đang chờ đợi một cuộc đến thăm -- nhưng điều đó sao có thể xảy ra được. Và Tony thực sự không ở đây để suy nghĩ về điều đó.

"Tony?" Steve trông có vẻ lo lắng. Anh đứng sang một bên để Tony bước vào và đóng cửa khi Tony dừng lại giữa phòng khách. Gã đứng đó, không biết phải làm gì với chính mình, với đôi tay, và cả _suy nghĩ_ của bản thân.

"Anh có muốn ngồi không?" Steve chỉ ghế sofa, nhưng Tony không muốn ngồi, gã gần như khẩn trương đến phát run.

Và gã cũng chẳng thể kìm nén lâu hơn nữa. "Steve-- Mọi thứ sai hết cả rồi, đó là lỗi của tôi, tôi--"

"Vậy sao?" Steve trông có vẻ như đang xem xét vấn đề. Vẻ mặt của anh biến hóa quá nhanh, thế cho nên Tony chẳng thể phân biệt, và sau đó anh trông bình tĩnh hơn bao giờ hết -- bình tĩnh và _lạnh lùng_. "Anh đến đây chỉ để cho tôi biết những điều đó?"

Tony gật đầu bất lực. Gã không biết Steve mong đợi gì ở mình. Có một khoảng lặng kéo dài và Steve chỉ _nhìn_ Tony. Điều đó thật đáng sợ. Rồi Steve lên tiếng, nghe như thể anh đang buồn chán. "Phải, đó là lỗi của anh. Tất nhiên là vậy rồi."

Tony không chắc tại sao mình lại hy vọng nghe thấy một điều gì đó khác. Gã biết đó là lỗi của mình, gã biết, nhưng--

Trước khi Tony có thể xác định rõ được phương hướng, Steve cất giọng, đôi mắt anh giờ đây nhìn vào mắt Tony với vẻ chán chường. "Anh mất khống chế, Tony. Anh hành động khinh suất và dẫn đến cuộc chiến này. Anh đã xé nát hội siêu anh hùng không chỉ một mà những _hai lần_. Thật không thể tin được rằng anh lại làm vậy _một lần nữa_. Thế giới sẽ càng trở nên tốt đẹp hơn nếu không có Iron Man." 

Tony không thể thở nổi. Tất cả đều là sự thật, mỗi lời Steve nói - Captain America không nói dối - nhưng nó vẫn đau quá, như thể có một con dao đang xoắy sâu vào lòng gã.

Steve vẫn tiếp tục nói, không ngừng nghỉ. Giọng anh lạnh lùng và tàn nhẫn. "Anh từng giết tôi. Bây giờ anh lại giết cả Rhodes và Banner. Anh vẫn cứ cho rằng mình xứng đáng được tự xưng là anh hùng ư?"

 _Tất nhiên_ Tony cũng không cho rằng chính mình là một anh hùng, gã biết điểm này, gã biết tất cả những điều này và gã mở miệng định nói, nhưng chẳng có gì phát ra cả. Gã cảm thấy nước mắt đang tuôn rơi trên má. Sự xấu hổ thiêu đốt ruột gan - gã thậm chí còn chẳng thể nghe sự thật mà không sụp đổ.  
  
Đôi mắt của Steve lạnh lùng vô tình khi giọng anh tiếp tục vang lên. "Anh thật yếu đuối, Tony. Anh là thứ của nợ. Anh bán đứng bạn bè và khiến họ bị giết. Dưới sự phụ trách của anh, mọi thứ đều bung bét hết cả. Anh đã học được chút nào chưa? Rốt cuộc thì anh đã có thể sáng mắt ra chưa hả?"

Steve biết rõ điều này hơn bất cứ ai, Tony chết lặng nghĩ. Tony đã phản bội anh quá nhiều lần rồi. Thực sự, đó là một phép màu khi mà đến giờ Steve mới nói ra điều đó. (Nhưng gã chưa từng nghĩ rằng Steve sẽ nói điều đó, không phải như thế, không phải bằng những từ ngữ thiêu rụi Tony như ngọn lửa lạnh lẽo)

"Anh đến đây làm cái gì vậy, Tony? Anh mong tôi xoa dịu anh, nói dối và bảo anh rằng mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn ư?" Steve cuối cùng hỏi.

Tony không biết nên nói như thế nào. Gã muốn-- Gã thực sự muốn có một người bạn. Nhưng Steve xứng đáng với những điều tốt đẹp hơn thế. Tốt hơn một người đàn ông đã từng giết anh, người đã nói dối và lợi dụng anh trong nhiều tháng trời.

"Tôi--" Tony bắt đầu nói và không biết làm thế nào để kết thúc nó. Gã nhìn xuống. Gã đáng lẽ không bao giờ nên đến đây.

"Nói nghe xem, Tony. Anh đến vì chúng ta là bạn hả?" Steve hỏi, và Tony, vô cùng ngạc nhiên, chỉ có thể gật đầu. Gã nhìn Steve, đột nhiên lại tràn ngập hy vọng -- có lẽ nó có ý nghĩa gì đó, có lẽ Steve sẽ giúp. Có lẽ hành động vừa nãy của anh chỉ là một loại trò đùa ác ý nào đó thôi. Nó không giống Steve, nhưng rồi, Steve, cũng như những người khác, có đủ mọi lý do để bực mình với Tony. Tony chẳng thể trách anh vì sự cáu kỉnh đó.

Giọng nói của Steve phi thường bình tĩnh khi anh lần nữa lên tiếng. "Không có anh, Tony, mọi người sẽ càng bình yên hơn đấy."

Không chỉ Iron Man, Tony nghĩ. Cả _gã_ nữa. Gã thậm chí không thể không đồng ý.

Tony rùng mình hít sâu vào một hơi, đưa một bàn tay run rẩy lên quẹt má rồi quay bước đi, bởi vì chẳng còn lại gì cho gã ở đây cả, đúng không? Gã chết lặng tiến về phía cửa khi có một bàn tay đặt trên vai gã.

Gã co rúm lại, nhưng tất nhiên đó chỉ là Steve, và Steve vĩnh viễn sẽ không bao giờ _thương tổn_ gã.

Khuôn mặt Steve lộ ra vẻ tươi cười, nhưng khóe miệng lại trở nên sắc bén. 

Tony không thể ngừng căng thẳng khi Steve nói. "Đợi đã nào, tôi có một thứ cho anh này. Chúc mừng anh vì tất cả những gì anh đã gây ra gần đây." Steve giơ một chai rượu lên và Tony cảm thấy hô hấp dồn dập trong lồng ngực.

"Tôi không uống rượu." Tony thì thầm, bởi vì đó là sợi dây cuối cùng giữ gã khỏi sụp đổ. Gã đã không uống kể từ sau cái chết của Rhodey, chứ chẳng phải sau khi Bruce chết, không phải sau khi mọi thứ khác đều đã hỏng bét hết cả-- Gã không thể--

Mọi chuyện chả thể tự nó _hỏng bét_ hết được. Đó là lỗi của gã, và chỉ của một mình gã mà thôi.

"Vậy á hả?" Steve nghiêng đầu. "Anh là một kẻ say rượu, Tony, anh luôn nói vậy mà. Đây là những gì anh làm. Tôi thậm chí còn chọn cho anh loại anh ưa thích đây này."

Tony nhìn vào cái nhãn, và gã thực sự không thể đọc được nó qua làn nước mắt, nhưng gã nhận ra nó: cùng một nhãn hiệu mà gã đã uống vì Odin.

Có lẽ Steve nói đúng. Có lẽ đó là tất cả những gì Tony biết phải làm như thế nào.

"Thôi giả bộ như anh không phải là loại người như vậy đi, Tony. Uống cho quên đời đi (1). Thế giới sẽ bình yên hơn khi anh quay về lại đúng chỗ của mình đấy."

Có một giọng nói rất nhỏ trong đầu Tony nói với gã rằng chuyện này tệ hết sức, Steve vĩnh viễn sẽ không-- Nhưng Tony biết rằng mình chỉ đang cố khiến cho bản thân cảm thấy tốt hơn thôi, vì lẽ dĩ nhiên Steve sẽ nói với gã những điều đó, vì chúng là sự thật, vì Steve biết rằng Tony phải thôi giả bộ là một anh hùng đi. Gã con mẹ nó đã phá hỏng mọi thứ như hiện tại đủ rồi.

Tony giơ tay lên và nụ cười của Steve trông gần giống như một con thú săn mồi khi những ngón tay gã bao bọc lấy bề mặt thủy tinh lạnh lẽo của cái chai.

 _Mình nên đập vỡ nó_ , Tony đột nhiên nghĩ. Gã sẽ ổn hơn với những mảnh vỡ.

"Tôi thậm chí đã mở nó cho anh này." Giọng của Steve bây giờ gần như êm ái. Và anh đã đúng, Tony khao khát sự khuây khỏa, sự mơ màng trong tâm trí mà chỉ có rượu mới có thể mang lại cho gã.

_Gã không muốn quan tâm thêm nữa._

Từ từ, thật chậm rãi, Tony đem cái chai giơ lên trên môi. Khi những giọt đắng đầu tiên chạm vào, gã rùng mình và lại cố hạ nó xuống một lần nữa.

Nhưng có một sức nặng ở trên nó, không nhượng bộ, và gã thấy Steve nghiêng chai cao hơn nữa cho đến khi rượu chảy xuống yết hầu Tony.

_Chuyện này quá sai rồi._

Nhưng Steve vẫn cứ giữ cái chai trên môi gã, và Tony không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài nuốt xuống, thẳng cho đến khi nó trở nên đúng đắn, thẳng cho đến khi gã nhớ rằng nó đã luôn dễ dàng như thế nào.

Steve buông cái chai ra, và Tony bắt lấy nó rồi uống thêm vài ngụm nữa; những phiền muộn đã dừng lại rồi.

"Đã tốt hơn chưa?" Steve hỏi.

 _Steve vĩnh viễn sẽ không_ , Tony lại nghĩ, nhưng tâm trí gã đang bị che mờ, và nếu gã có nghĩ rằng nó liệu có quá sớm hay không, thì đó cũng chỉ là rượu mà thôi - nhưng gã đã ngừng lại từ lâu lắm. Gã đúng thật quá ngu ngốc. Gã đáng lẽ phải nên chết cóng từ mấy năm trước rồi.

(Gã nhớ có lửa, còn có một khách sạn, gã nhớ rõ mình cầm một cái chai như thể cuộc sống phụ thuộc cả vào nó, và Steve đang chỉ trích gã gay gắt, và gã biết điều này mới là đúng. Đây là Steve, chiếu cố mọi người, đảm bảo Tony sẽ không thương tổn họ thêm nữa - chăm sóc Tony. Cuối cùng là, cho gã những gì gã đã luôn muốn)

Tony không thể nói nổi. Gã chỉ gật đầu.

 _Vì những điều tốt nhất_ , gã nghĩ. _Vì tất cả mọi người_. Tony nên cảm ơn Steve, thật đấy. Nhưng gã không thể nhìn Steve lần nữa.

Gã ôm chặt cái chai vào trong ngực, rồi loạng choạng dựa vào tường, bước ra khỏi căn hộ. Steve không ngăn gã lại. Cũng chẳng hỏi xem liệu gã có ổn hay không.

Chỉ cho đến khi Tony bước ra ngoài được vài bước, gã mới nghe thấy tiếng khóa đóng lại.

Tony hy vọng Steve cũng sẽ nói với những người khác cũng nên khóa cửa nhốt gã bên ngoài. Ngoài một cái chai ra, gã chẳng xứng đáng với bất cứ thứ gì cả.

Gã sẽ chẳng thể lại làm tổn thương ai được nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) **Crawl back into the bottle**  
>  Tui không chắc lắm về nghĩa của câu này. Nhưng tui tìm trên Google thì thấy một bạn bảo đại loại là uống say như một cách để thoát khỏi thế giới. Chế nào biết bảo tui nhé =))))


End file.
